


Medicine

by purplepancakes



Series: Pedophiles Teaching Preschool [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shota, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: Bokuto was naughty boy but a little medicine can help that.





	Medicine

Akaashi watched the kids play in front of him. Playing was an understatement, it was mostly kids throwing toys everywhere, he would have a hell of alot of toys to clean up. But it was worth because he got to watch little Bokuto. He was currently throwing foam squares at small Shouyou. Akaashi sighed, Bo was so cute. His black hair stuck up in many different directions but it suited him. He had on a black tank top and a skirt. His parents loved to dress him up in gender neutral clothing and it was the best for Akaashi.

He loved the schoolgirl outfit that his parents once put him in. He had managed to get a bunch of pictures and he when he got home alone with himself and his cock, he had never orgasmed so hard. But now he was watching these kids. Shouyou started to cry from Bokuto throwing blocks at him; the older man noticed this and sighed. Akaashi walked over to the boys and he lifted up Bokuto. He froze in his arms. Akaashi looked down; Bokuto had a giant smirk on his face. 

Bokuto looked him dead in the eye then chucked the foam square that was in his hand straight as his face. It stung when it hit. For five years old he had a wicked throw. 

Akaashi sighed. “No Bo, you can’t do that. It is not nice,” scolded Akaashi. 

Bokuto pouted. “Fine.” He crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. Akaashi smiled faintly at the boy. He was soo cute and his thigh felt so soft on his hand. He looked toward Sugawara. The silver haired man looked up from the kid he was helping and made eye contact with Akaashi. 

Akaashi stuck his tongue out twice. Sugawara knew exactly what he wanted. The silver haired man looked around and he nodded back to Akaashi. The raven haired man made a small smile. He leaned down to Bokuto’s ear and whispered “you are coming with me”. 

With that Akaashi crossed the room and went out of the doorway. 

Bokuto who was obviously angry that he had to leave playtime started to wiggle in Akaashi’s arms. So the raven haired man stop and gave a stern look to Bokuto. “We are going to take your medicine okay?” said Akaashi sternly. 

Bokuto had a problem with his digestive system and to take medicine for it. But Akaashi knew the medicine that would be given this time would not be for Bokuto’s little problem.

It was a simple drug that given enough to an adult alone would make the aroused easily and could orgasm multiple times but for a child the results were different. They would essentially to turn into pleasure holes. Everything will be loose and they would forget everything that had happened.

It was the holy grail of drugs especially to a pedophile. 

Akaashi, still carrying Bokuto, brought him to the the office. He placed Bokuto on the wood desk and he walked toward the filing cabinet. He opened it. He grabbed the bag with the drugs. He took one of the pills in his hand. He crossed the room to the water cooler along the wall. He took a cup and filled it up with water. He went back to Bokuto who was angrily swinging his legs back and forth with his arms crossed. Akaashi sighed, he was so cute.

Akaashi held out the water and the drug. Bokuto took them booth and took the pill with ease. Akaashi smiled and patted the boy’s head. “Good job Bo, you did it! Now we can have some fun!” said Akaashi.

The raven haired man leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. Bokuto looked up at the man who just kissed him. 

“Why did you do that?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi smiled at the boy. “Because I like you Bo. I have liked you for a while and when people like each other, they give each other kisses and do other things together”.

Bokuto put his hand on the man’s arm. He stared directly into Akaashi’s eyes and said “I do not like you”.

Akaashi felt his heart drop, then he remembered the medicine. Akaashi leaned down so his face was right in front of Bokuto’s. He just glared into the boy’s face. 

“Fine,” stated Akaashi, “if this is how you want to be I will leave you alone”.

And so Akaashi did. He left the office and locked the door behind him, trapping Bokuto. He stood outside for a couple minutes. He took the key from his hand and opened the door. And when he looked inside he saw Bokuto laying on the desk panting and fidgeting.

Akaashi walked back into the office and closed the door and locked it from the inside. He went over to the struggling Bokuto and just looked down at him. Bokuto’s eyes were open shifting all over the room. His skirt was pushed up showing little white underwear. His forehead was covered in sweat and he was panting hard. His arms were grabbing at his crotch. 

Akaashi smirked at the boy. “You like me now?” asked Akaashi. He reached down to touch the boy’s exposed thigh. He dragged his fingers up to the tiny bulge under the underwear. He pressed on it lightly. Bokuto made a noise something in between a moan and a sigh. 

Akaashi brushed the boy’s arms away. “You see what happens when you are mean to me?” Akaashi smirked. He pressed harder on the boy’s small covered penis. He trailed his fingers down to the boy’s hole. He pressed in lightly. His finger slipped in a bit with the fabric of the underwear. The drug was already working; he was already becoming loose. Akaashi leaned down and placed his lips on Bokuto’s. The younger boy couldn’t move.

Akaashi swirled his tongue around Bokuto’s lips. His tongue pressed against the boy’s tongue, Akaashi felt hot. His head swirled like storm. A dangerous storm that would come crashing down, down onto the boy. His tongue swirled around the other’s lips. They were so soft and plump. His hands moved around the boy’s thighs as he kissed him. Each little curve and plump spot was addictive. 

Akaashi separated from the boy and looked down. Bokuto was panting harder now and fidgeting a lot more. The raven haired man slipped off the boy’s shirt, exposing a pale chest. His small nipples were rosy and perked up. Akaashi drooled at the sight. The boy’s chest was rising up and down. His tummy looked so soft and so precious. 

He moved hands slowly up the boy’s chest, stopping at the boy’s nipples to give them a small pinch. He moved his hand back down and pulled the skirt and underwear off. Akaashi felt on fire, there his boy was, fuckable and naked and so beautiful. 

Bokuto’s hands moved to his crotch. He itched himself, trying to get rid of the feeling in his groin. Akaashi smiled.

“You know I could make you feel better? I could take away that weird feeling,” sadi Akaashi. He slowly trailed his left hand up Bokuto’s leg stopping right at the boy’s small penis. Bokuto just made a noise. 

“I am going to take that as a yes,” laughed Akaashi. He slowly drifted his fingers toward the boy’s member. He placed his hand over the member. It was hard, as much as it could be for a five year old. Akaashi slowly moved his fingers around its width. He took his index finger and rubbed it over the slit. Bokuto whimpered. 

“It is okay baby,” said Akaashi softly, he was in awe from the boy. He pulled back the foreskin a bit and brought his mouth down. He licked the exposed pink member causing Bokuto to whimper. Akaashi swirled his tongue around. He slowly moved the foreskin up and down. The boy whimpered again. Akaashi ran his tongue over the slit and then removed his lips from the penis. 

He continued to pump the boy’s member with his left hand and he traveled his right hand up to the boy’s right nipple. He put his mouth around the tip of the boy’s remember just taste his sweet innocence again. He occasionally stopped to rub his hand on the soft skin. He flicked the pink bud causing Bokuto to whimper more than he was already. 

Suddenly cum shot into Akaashi’s mouth. It was bitter but he still swallowed it, glad in thought that he pleasured Bokuto. He took his mouth away and his hands. He spread the boy’s legs. Bokuto’s little hole was red. Akaashi pressed his right index finger up to him. Bokuto made some noise above. 

Akaashi smiled. “Everything is all good my baby”. 

He pushed his finger all the way in. It went in easy; the drug worked well. He moved the finger around. Bokuto was panting harder now. Another finger was slipped into the boy’s hole. Akaashi slowly spread his fingers apart. He moved them back and forth; the boy was very was loose already. 

His fingers continued to move and he undid his pants with his other hand. He shifted his pants down and he stepped out of them. His cock was straining in his underwear. A bit of precum stained it. 

He removed his fingers from the warm hole. Bokuro whimpered at the lack of his fingers. Akaashi smiled as he slipped his underwear down. His cock sprung up. Akaashi spread Bokuto’s legs and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk. 

Akaashi lined his cock up the boy's hole. He slowly pushed in. He gasped at the warmth he felt. Hot tightness surrounded his member. Bokuto was drooling and babbling. 

“You like this baby?” smiled Akaashi. 

Bokuto just babbled. Akaashi pushed his hips deeper in the boy. He pulled out slowly then pushed fast into the boy. Akaashi's eyes rolled back and moaned deep from his chest. It was so warm and so comforting. He slid out until the tip of his member hovered at the boy’s entrance. He leaned down on his elbows and thrusted in, hard. He got deep within the boy and he groaned at how good it felt. 

Bokuto cried and ropes of cum shot out of his member. Akaashi smirked and went back to thrusting in and out. Every time it just felt better and better. Bokuto whimpered and tears ran down his cheeks. Akaashi moved one of his hands to the boy’s cheeks and wiped the tears away.

“Baby you feel so good,” moaned Akaashi. He thrust into the boy again and his seed spilled into the boy. With this Bokuto came again. Akaashi moaned loudly and thrusted until he was satisfied with his orgasm.

Akaashi slipped out of the boy. He grabbed his pants that were on the floor and took his phone out of one of the pockets. He snapped a couple pictures, mostly for himself, but also to show Ushiwaka and Koushi.

Bokuto was still babbling and moving around. Akaashi looked down on the boy. His and Bokuto’s cum was everywhere on him. The boy was panting hard. Drool and tears were over the table. This was a beautiful sight. And all because of that wonderful medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join a group of sinful writers? We write things from shota, to rape, to muder, to ABO, to bestiality. We are Sin Corps Army Reborn, feel free to stop by and chat! Our discord is https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
